The Limit
by Song of Nephilim
Summary: High School. Such fun. Kouji comes to Takuya's school as a senior. Instantly they become enemies. But when friendship and more starts blossoming Kouji is taken away. He knows something bad is going to happen but will Takuya be too late? Takouji


**_The Limit_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has anything to do with Digimon. I also do not own the song Shadow on the Sun. Audioslave owns it. I took the name Reks from FFXII though he looks and acts nothing like him. And I make a very short reference to Mean Girls so I thought I'd say I don't own that either.

**AN:** Ello I'm back I'm alive. Lots of schoolwork, volleyball, boys (one in particular). This story takes place with Kouji and Takuya in high school, senior year. The story starts around the middle of September so figure them around seventeen. The stuff in italics is the song Shadow on the Sun by Audioslave ( that song rocks ). Oh and the character Reks is pronounced like Rex if you've played FFXII you'll know who I'm talking about. Name might change later and so may the summary so R&R.

**Warnings:** There is to be yaoi I can guarantee you that though none in this chapter I know depressing isn't it? Talk of abuse and swearing.

**_Chapter One_**

**_Time_**

* * *

Time. Time is so essential in our lives. Everything we do is based around time. What time does that show come on? What time do you have to go? If someone takes up too much of your time you might be thinking: what time is she leaving?! But if someone you really care about, someone you might even love has to leave… you'll find yourself wondering when they have to go and more importantly why? Our lives are too short. We have too little time on this Earth with the people we love dammit! I don't know what I would've done if I had never met Minamoto Kouji. Maybe I wouldn't have fallen for a guy; maybe I'd still be with Chanel or some other girl. But that's the way it is, I fell and I fell hard. But I don't know what I'm going to do now that…he's gone. He's left me. I'd like to think not by choice, but even though he didn't say for sure, I'm positive the instant he heard he could, he left. I fear I will never see my Kouji again, I think, I know something bad is going to happen to him and I feel I need to be there to protect him, but can I? Will I have the heart to? Will I have the time? But let's start at the beginning. Let's go back in time a bit to where this started, where I first met Minamoto Kouji.

"So than I faked a pass and I shoot…" I trailed off.

"HE SCORES!"

"Exactly" I let out a contented sigh and sat down in my desk. I was surrounded by my best buds, my soccer pals and of course the admiring fan girls.

"Mister Kanbara, I know you're a star on the soccer field but maybe if you tried you could become a star in the language field." Mrs. Evans stalked into the room, my friends all ran for their desks. I examined the old teacher her white hair in a tight bun, and her admirable stomach covered by something just short of a moo moo. She suggested this while handing out our latest marked assignments. When handing mine to me she added "Though I sincerely hope you are not trying all ready" she slapped the paper down on my desk. I grimaced as I looked at the mark. D+.

"At least it's not a fail," I grumbled miserably. I didn't have many problems in school, except in language I just couldn't as the teacher said "Open up to my creative side and express my deeper most inner feelings in words that flow artistically" I just couldn't. But my parents don't understand that. It's not like I'm failing! I haven't failed anything since my freshman year of high school! Being a senior my dad thought though that I had to "lead" the school. You know being the captain of the varsity soccer team and everything. The year had just started a week ago and already my dad was breathing fire down my back. Well he wasn't really breathing fire down my back he was…in his words "calmly discussing the situation and what we can do to help you move forward to your overall goal" yeah. Right. My dad's some kind of therapist for kids. He comes to my school occasionally, which is extremely creepy, at least he doesn't show off baby pictures and tell embarrassing stories. At least… I hope he doesn't. My father is a big bulky man, I don't inherit much from him though with my hot headed temper. I guess I had his ability to find the good in people and stay calm in serious situation. I think I related more to my mom, slender build, athletic, hot headed you get the point.

"Damn" a heard a grumble from behind me. I turned around to face my best bud in the whole wide world. Reks. He raked a hand up his beach blonde hair. Then looked up at me, his clear blue eyes looked at my own brown ones, then he turned his paper around. F.

"Oh dude I'm sorry, you know it's not the end of the world…"

"I know I just…worked so hard"

"I know but there are so many ways to improve in language and your smart, well you know fairly. Maybe a bit behind in a couple of things…" I stumbled off.

"Wait" he looked up at me and grinned.

"What?"

"You think this is about my language mark?"

"Yeah what else could it be?" Reks pointed to a tiny scrawl on the bottom of the page that looked like… well I don't exactly know what it looked like.

"What… is it?" I questioned cocking my head to the side to see if I could get a better look and decipher what the messy scrawl may possibly be.

"It's us playing soccer see!" he pointed to a squiggly circle. "That's the soccer ball," he pointed to a stick man with spiky yellow hair "that's me and" he pointed to the other stickman who looked to be slumped in the mud " that's you and the problem you see is… I think… I made you prettier than me, and we all now that is that happened the world would end!" he put a mock look of distress on his face. I chuckled and replied.

"But Reks we all now you have a face designed for the radio" he stared blankly at me.

"…What?" I turned around in my seat with a bemused expression.

"As I said, always a few blocks behind the parade" behind me I hear Reks mutter.

"Parade? What parade?"

"Class we have a new student arriving today. Minamoto Kouji. We are to treat him nicely and be kind. Now if you'd be so kind excuse me while I go check on him in the office" as the teacher strut out the door words started flying immediately. Stuff traveled fast in our school even though it was like massive. Many students contributed to this but there were a few seniors in particular that seemed to make the stories travel much, much faster. Meet Kimmy a short oriental who had her own style, Christine a red haired babe who seemed indifferent to many situations and the blonde goddess Chanel, their leader and my girlfriend. If your thinking Plastics, Mean Girls seen it. Your wrong. These girls made the news travel faster than the school paper. If you had something nasty you wanted to spread these are your girls. Never cross them or you'll find yourself out of the loop faster than you can say "Wha?" Everyone thought of us as the perfect couple, varsity soccer captain, head cheerleader. All the boys envied me, and all the girls envied her. But back to the story. Many of the students had turned toward the three girls to see what they knew about the new boy.

"Apparently he has two brains" Kimmy started "one's lost and the other is looking for it!" she giggled as everyone let out a little chuckles.

"Yeah well I heard he has a terminal case of dumb-ass" Christine said causing the crowd to laugh. Even I giggled.

"So…listen to this". Chanel leaned forward; her long blonde hair fell below her shoulders. "According to my very reliable sources…he often argues with himself, and get this, he loses." The crowd erupted in laughter. I hadn't heard much of this new boy but from what the girls said I got the idea he wasn't very bright.

"Has a face only a mother could love - but she hates it too" Reks shouted out. More laughter.

"A perfect face for Halloween" I added in a shout. Chanel smiled at me. And coincidently I said my share right when the teacher opened the door. She was furious. You never wanted to make Mrs. Evans angry, and furious you wouldn't see light again. Well let's just say I made her…beyond furious. Her white hair in a tight bun, her face looked flustered, she slammed the door shut.

"So, whose going to own up? I don't understand you kids. A nice young mans first day and your shouting insults. You haven't even met him. He could be an excellent soccer player. A star singer. A genius. But you will all just shun him because of the things people make up. What do you really know about this boy?" Mrs. Evans was going on another one of her rampages.

"Oh boy here she goes" I looked back at Reks to see him roll his eyes before giving me a mischievous grin.

"Did you know he was an orphan but has now happily been living with a family for quite some time!? He plays guitar, bass I believe. He is very skilled in poetry and the languages. And you could probably learn a thing or two from him about manners. Now" she took a deep breathe, "who said that comment?" the class was silent. No one would rat me out I knew that, they knew that. Suddenly the door opened and in walked the boy that would change my life forever, though I didn't know it then. I looked at the boy disdainfully, I'll give it too him that he wasn't that bad looking. Black hair tied back in a ponytail, a silver stud in his left ear. Casual jeans and a plain black t-shirt, with a leather jacket slung casually over his shoulder. He looked pretty cool; I thought maybe I could be friends with this guy maybe we could hang. Humph. Yeah right.

"Mrs. Evans," his voice was smooth and cool, indifferent. "I know who made the comment" he said it quietly, but everyone could hear.

"How could you know? You can't be sure." Kimmy said from the right side of the room. Chanel and Christine right beside her nodded as well.

"Well the door was open and it was a male voice so that cuts out about half the room" he stated simply turning his heads toward them. Kimmy made a dark face.

"Maybe we should stop this," Mrs. Evans interrupted. "You shouldn't have heard that, these kids can be very rude. Give it some time and they'll come around"

"No it's quite alright I've heard it all before." He sighed. "The boy who has such a loud mouth would be the one right in front of us," he said looking down at me with cold blue eyes. Mrs. Evans thoughts of "letting it go" disappeared.

"TAKUYA!" Mrs. Evans yelled at me I winced. "DETENTION!" Reks stood up.

"Detention because that teachers pet said it was Takuya? How do you know…"

"DENTENTION FOR YOU TOO REKS! ANYONE ELSE?" Mrs. Evans hollered. Reks sat down pouting. I merely glared at Kouji. My eyes locked on his. Mrs. Evans noticed our silent battle.

"Takuya, I'm sure you'd be glad to show Kouji around the school" she smiled. I pouted.

* * *

"Yo momma's so dumb she tried to drown herself in a carpool" I said nonchalantly in my chair slightly tipped back with my feet resting on another chair. I observed my nail then looked up at Reks raising an eyebrow. Reks was deep in thought trying to think of a sufficient Yo momma joke.

"Oh oh oh!" Reks sat up excitedly in his chair. I looked at him. "Yo momma's so dumb she has to use her fingers for 1 + 1!" Reks said excitedly demonstrating with his own fingers.

"Yo momma's so dumb she jumped off a building in attempt to fly because she thought her maxi pad had wings" I shot back quickly. Reks' face fell.

"Damn you!" he said.

"You know probably the best part of playing this game, other than the fact that I always win, is your face when you finally get a diss and then I get a better one immediately"

"You know what? Screw you!" Reks threw a book at me. We were sitting in the Library as the usual detention room was being used for something else. We sat with a couple other individuals.

"Mister Okam I hope I didn't just see what I thought I saw" Mrs. Evans stalked into the room with Kouji following. "Takuya please show Kouji around the school. If I hear or see anything went wrong, you'll be first to get detention for it. Give a complete tour. When you finish come back here, Kouji the rest of the paperwork will be here and Takuya I'll see if I'm ready to release you or not." I stood up and walked out of the library with Kouji in tow.

"So umm… sorry about that earlier" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah sure"

"You know I'm just trying to…"

"Can you just shut up and give me the tour?" I stopped and watched Kouji walk past me.

" You Know, whatever's eating you…must be suffering horribly" I said jogging to catch up. It was Kouji's turn to stop. I turned around to face him.

"Ass" he stated plainly.

"Excuse me. I see no mirror so who are you talking to?" I responded quickly.

"Are you always this stupid or are you making a special effort today?"

"You know what buddy?" I stepped threateningly close to him.

"What? You are as dumb as you look. I think I figured the one out." I had lost it. I hit him…hard.

* * *

"Takuya why would you do that?" My mom dished out some unidentified looking food on my plate.

"He's obviously having some problems at school. Girls, language. Is there something you want to talk about son?"

"Yeah Takuya is there something you want to talk about?" Shinya mocked grinning.

"Bite me" I replied opening my mouth to show him a mouthful of chewed up food.

"Takuya!" my mother said sternly "we do NOT need to see that at the table!" I grumbled something inaudible.

"So how long is Takuya going to be punished?" Shinya asked excitedly. Shinya my brother. To date four years younger. While I was at the top of my school he was at the top of his. I wore the crimson red Fairfax high soccer jersey he donned the cool blue and sliver of the Silverwood middle school basketball team. He was also their captain though in my honest opinion I think he sucks. When I gave up my caps and goggle Shinya picked one up. Shinya's thin brown hair rimmed his face, held straight by his hat. He wore a… beanie? You know the ones with the little hoods sticking out of the side. Yeah those ones. He wore a brown one with the hood tilted slightly to the side. His brown eyes so much like mine like his attitude and his form. He played in a band. I don't think I've ever gone to listen to him. I've never had much to do with Shinya. Every little thing he did bugged me. I don't know but then again I do. I think that if he weren't my brother I reckon we would be friends maybe I'd even think him cool. But being my brother? No way.

"Well for hitting a kid, a week." I grumbled at my mother's response, expected. "Since it was a new kid though and you had gotten detention earlier an added week" my mom concluded.

"NOT FAIR!" I yelled standing up knocking my chair down. Two weeks!

"Do you want to make it three?" my mother asked plainly. I glared at her.

"Dad tell her she can't do that!"

"Why son?"

"Because I have things to do, people to see"

"Oooohhhhh Does Takuya have a ggiirrllffrriieenndd?" Shinya teased stating the obvious that he knew and my parents did not eager to be part of the argument.

"Shut up Shinya!"

"Do not speak to your brother like that!" my mother stood up.

"I'll speak to him how I want!"

"NO you won't! Two weeks, five days. Going for three weeks Takuya?" my mother sent a challenging glare my way and I glared right back. I was NOT afraid to face the tiger.

"Now honey," he nodded to my mom then turned to me "son. Do we need to have this argument right now at the dinner table? I thought we agreed the dinner table was a place for family time. Peaceful family time. Where no fighting would occur. So calm down…"

"You know what dad? Shove it!" I stalked off.

"TAKUYA! TAKUYA KANBARA! COME BACK HERE AND APOLOGIZE TO YOUR FATHER! THREE WEEKS! WANT FOUR? TTAAKKUUYYAA!" I ran up the stairs and when I reached my room slammed the door for effect. Minutes later I heard a loud knocking on my door. I walked over to my stereo and turned up the music…loud.

_Once upon a time  
I was on a mind to lay your burden down  
And leave you where you stood  
You believed I could  
You'd seen it done before  
I could read your thoughts  
And tell you what you saw  
And never say a word  
But now that is gone  
Over with and done  
And never to return _

I hummed loudly to the song and started up my computer.

"TAKUYA!" would she ever give it a rest? I slammed my fists on the desk.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled furousicously back. I vaguely heard my dad talking through the door.

"Takuya come out, this isn't such a big deal. We'll just talk about it" I sighed it was that bad.

_I can tell you why  
People die alone  
I can tell you why  
The shadow on the sun _

If only I knew what he was going through.  
_  
Staring at the loss  
Looking for the cause  
And never really sure  
Nothing but a hole  
To live without a soul  
And nothing to be learned _

* * *

Kouji's POV

"Mom?" I called out feebly in the darkness closing the door behind me and and placing my keys and school forms on the little table near the door.

"Your Home" a large man stumbled into our living room. He looked drunk and

was half naked.

"Who are…" the question I didn't need answered, one of mom's "boyfriends".

I heard her quite sobbing from the bedroom.

"Get the hell out of my house." I said calmly.

"Quite big words for such a runt"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I yelled past calm. He staggered up to me.

"Why don't I just deal with you for good kid?" he growled. I stepped away and walked toward the door. My face indifferent.

"Out." He looked at me closley. If he was gonna hit me like all those other bastards I was ready. One hand clutched tightly on the doorknob the other grasped into a fist. He stumbled to my side. He just looked out.

"Well your at the door. Use it." He turned to me. He sent me a challenging glare. I sent it right back. It seemed foolish but I wasn't going to crumble to them like my mom.

"This isn't the end boy" I just stared back. He stumbled out and I slammed the door behind him. I locked it quickly just in case he decided to spring back in. I then walked to my mom's room and quietly tapped on the door. Her sobbing immediately stopped. I walked in.

"Kouji…" she said quietly. She was only wearing a night gown. Her mascara ran down her eyes. "I'm sorry I thought he was…"

"The one right? Like all the other bastards you bring home?!" I gripped the door tightly. Mom brought home guys like these everyday. She wasn't a bad mom, she just needed to feel loved. I don't know what happened to my real family I was put in an orphans home when I was one and adopted by the first family when I was three I bounced since then until I hit the age of ten and finaly setted with my current mom. Vanessa. I don't know what my real family was like. I just know that this is what I had now.

"Kouji…" she stood up.

"I hate it here mom! Please let us go back!" the only reason we moved was because she could find better work here. Better? we were living with bare minimums, heat not being one of them.

"Kouji. My dear dear kouji." She craddled my face. I used to cry when she did this but now I stood firm. She rubbed the spot near my eye where it was bruising. "what happened? He didn't hit you did he? I didn't think he would."

"No some kid at school." She didn't look surprised. I hadn't been popular back at my old school. Bullies and such. The worst was Devin Kimber. That had to be the only good thing about moving. No more Devin. I thought how much Takuya reminded myof Devin. Soccer star, popular, gave jack shit about peoples feelings, I bet you money that blonde bitch was his girlfriend too. He was tops on my people to avoid list. I'd just put my head down and bear with him too the end of the school year. Bet he was dumb too. That would be better than I could graduate with honours and watch him have to repeat senior. But if I wasn't granted that pleasure than I could watch as Mr. Popular became Mr. Nothing and see how he felt. I walked back to my room, away from my mom and put some music on my old tinny stereo.

_I can tell you why  
People go insane  
I can show you how  
You could do the same  
I can tell you why  
The end will never come  
I can tell you why  
The shadow on the sun_

I didn't even see why I was so worked up about this kid. I had been treated worse. It's not like I expected anything else. I sighed and closed my eyes, wrapping my self in my thread bare covers. The quite music and my mothers sobbing my only lullabye.

_Shapes of every size  
Move behind my eyes  
Doors inside my head  
Bolted from within  
Every drop of flame  
Lights a candle in  
Memory of the one  
Who lived inside my skin_

* * *

Takuya's POV

"Takuya, we're going to bed now" I heard my mom give a tired sigh. "Good night sweet heart" I slightly grunted as I heard their retreating steps. I lay in my plushy covers. My parents had gaven up. I found myself thinking about Kouji. That kid, there was somehting about him. He seemed older than he whould have been, weathered almost. This song reminded me of him. Hey wait. Why do I care? I laughed. That little emo was so screwed in this school. He'll never fit in. I laughed and then rolled over and slept.

_I can tell you why  
People go insane  
I can show you how _

_You could do the same  
I can tell you why  
The end will never come  
I can tell you on  
The shadow on the sun  
_

* * *

Well what did ya think? I know you want to review so do so. Constructive critisicm is good flaming is bad. ) What happens next nobody knows! No literally I don't even know ... ) Review and maybe I'll get some instinct as too what )_  
_


End file.
